We've All Got Baggage
We've All Got Baggage is the seventeenth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 23rd, 2016. Synopsis The episode opens with Hanna, Emily, and Alison entering Sara's messy hotel room. Alison asks if she checked out or was hurled out. Emily says that this must be what the inside of Sara's head looks like, before walking over to show Ali the closet. Both Emily and Hanna are shocked to discover that there is no longer a hole in her closet, causing Ali to say that maybe this wasn't Sara's room. An annoyed Emily tells her not to give Sara any slack because Sara has two faces: the one who said she cared about Charlotte and the one that tortured them. They hear a door open and hide in the closet. Housekeeping comes in, causing Ali to say that they should leave. Hanna says that if her mom knows that she took the key, prompting Ali to say that they don't have to introduce themselves: they just have to walk out. Emily is trying to pat the wall to find the hole and Hanna tells her to stop, but Emily believes that Alison doesn't think it exists. Ali says that she didn't say that, she's just trying to understand why Sara would stalk them. Emily says that it's because Sara thinks they had something to do with Charlotte's murder: she thinks they know who did it. When the housekeeper walks into another room, the girls make their escape and the door closes; the woman walks back into the room, having heard it, but we then see her disguise being thrown onto the cleaning supplies. We then see Caleb working on his computer before Spencer asks if he's giving up. He says that it's done and that the file is corrupted: if the person wants to leak Veronica's medical record, they'll have to break into her doctor's office again. Spencer asks if it could be traced back to him, but he says that they wouldn't be able to find the original source. Spencer says that she's worried her mom will be ambushed before the election, causing Caleb to say that she could: if she tells her mom that though, then she'll have to explain how she found out about her being sick. Spencer says that her mom has enough to worry about and Caleb offers to make her breakfast: something with protein because fingernails only supply so much. She asks when he saw her chew her nails, causing Caleb to say she did in her sleep but went for his first. They laugh and share a kiss before Emily walks in on them. She says that she has to get back to the Bursar's Office at Hollis and asks Spencer to go with her, but Spencer tells her to stop because Sara could have had nothing to do with the clinic and is just playing on Emily's fear. Emily says that it's working because this person could be storing her future offspring in a styrofoam cooler, and if the police don't find a suspect then Sara will think they're withholding information. Spencer says that they aren't withholding anything before sharing a look with Caleb. Emily notices and asks what they know, causing Spencer to tell her that Melissa's suitcase is broken. Caleb adds that the pull up handle is missing a rod, which could have been used to crack someone's next. Spencer asks if they can not go there because Melissa wasn't in town the night Charlotte was murdered; Emily asks if she's sure about that and Spencer says that her mom's election is coming around. Emily understands, but says that if Melissa had never wanted Charlotte to walk the streets again and Spencer interrupts saying that a lot of people close to them didn't; she then asks if they should add Pam to the list of suspects. The scene cuts to Aria and Liam discussing Ezra; Liam says that she has to tell him, but she asks how she can do that when he spent the last week pounding out chapters. Liam says that if he leaves for Boston before she can tell him, but Aria interrupts saying that he won't because he wants her feedback. He asks if she's slept at all, causing her to say that she'll sleep when she's unemployed and that she's going to get fired. Liam says that their boss loved what she wrote and could offer a book contract, but Aria says that that's because Jillian thought Ezra wrote it. He tells her that she needs to tell Ezra and that hopefully he'll be flattered, have an epiphany and call their boss saying he wants to take the book in another direction. She thinks that the word he's looking for is "betrayed"; Liam says that two weeks ago Ezra was pouring rum over his corn flakes, so he's lucky that someone who sat in the back of his classroom cares enough to save his reputation. She tells him that it's not that simple and that she'll tell him that afternoon. We then see Hanna with Ella telling her that the dress hasn't even hit the stores yet: she called in a favor. Upon seeing all of the dresses, Ella asks if she brought all of them back from New York and Hanna says that she tried to grab everything she could without seeing her former boss. Her phone rings and Ella tells her to answer it, saying that she feels guilty when Hanna has her own wedding to plan, but Hanna says that this is work and she's doing this now: they haven't set a date yet. Hanna asks if she wants to try anything on or if she struck out, but Ella tells her that she did a great job. She adds that when she and Byron first got married, they were determined not to be traditional so they rented a barn and dressed up like cowhands. She says that now she wants to feel more like a bride and be elegant, causing Hanna to say that she can do that. Ella knows that she can and asks to see what Hanna picked out for herself, but is shocked when Hanna reveals that she hasn't decided especially since Ashley sent out shower invitations. The scene cuts to Emily at the Bursar's Office where Damian asks if he can borrow a pen, then jokingly asks if he can also borrow a thousand dollars. Emily says that she's lucky if she has enough to buy even one textbook, and he notices that she's taking Introduction to Psychology; he tells her that the professor is holding a lecture that he was thinking of attending and asks if she wants to join him. She tells him that she'll go and they introduce themselves. We then see Spencer walking into her living room, where she sees Melissa who just returned from her trip. Spencer notices that Melissa has a new piece of luggage and asks who's it is, but Melissa says that it's her: her old one was broken and she tossed it. Veronica walks into the room and Spencer says "good morning", but Veronica says that it was until she opened her eyes. Spencer asks if she has time for coffee, but Veronica says that she's already had a pot. She says that they need to be getting new voters, not resuscitating the dead ones and Spencer looks upset. Veronica notices and asks her about it, causing Spencer to say that she should have told them that her cancer came back. She adds that Veronica already kept it from them once but promised that it wouldn't happen again. Veronica says that the prognosis was good, so there was no need to worry. Spencer interrupts saying that she isn't one of her constituents, but Veronica assures her that she will be fine then asks how Spencer knows. Spencer says that it doesn't matter, but if she knows then the opponents likely do too. Veronica says that she planned on telling Spencer and Melissa after the election, but Gil begged her not to share it because it would scare off the voters and be the only thing people asked her about. After a little more discussion, Veronica thanks her for reminding her why she did this; Spencer thinks that she means running for Senator and tells her that she will be a great one, but Veronica clarifies that she meant: having kids. Veronica adds that you get the chance to make people better than yourself and they tearfully hug, as Veronica tells Spencer she loves her. The scene cuts to Ali looking over essays as Elliot is in the kitchen. She receives a text saying "Does the good doctor know why Charlotte ran out of your house that night? I do" and looks at Elliot. We then see Aria at The Brew with Byron; he notices her picking at her salad and asks if she wants something else, but she says that it's tasty. Byron looks at her briefly before saying that he thinks it would be a great idea for he and Ella to get married by someone who really knew them and mentions her. She says that she can't officiate their wedding because she isn't a minister, causing Byron to tell her that she can get ordained online but she says that he really doesn't want her to do that. He tells her that there's no pressure, but she says that it's not because she doesn't want to: she doesn't want Mike to feel left out. Byron tells her not to worry about Mike because he won't be going; Aria asks him why and Byron says that he doesn't think Mike is too happy about it. Aria says how crazy that is and asks why Mike wouldn't want them back together, but Byron thinks it's because Mike hasn't ever fully forgiven him for why they broke up: he doesn't trust that Byron won't hurt Ella again. Aria tells him that it's his loss because it will be a special day and that she'll work on the ceremony that night. We then see Spencer and Caleb leaving her place where she tells him that Ali got her first text. He asks if this person thinks Ali knows something too, causing Spencer to say that if this person is Sara then she's probably annoyed that Ali is speaking to them again. Spencer sees Melissa on the phone in her car and asks Caleb why she's just sitting in her car. Melissa walks over and tells her that her trip was more successful than she thought: there was a 12% gain in the poll numbers. Caleb says "Hail to the conqueror" and Melissa gives him a look. Spencer reminds Melissa that Gil needs the luggage tag if she wants a refund, but Melissa says that the flight has been paid for so she can put the funds towards their mom's victory party. Before she can leave, Caleb asks how Melissa broke her suitcase; she asks him why he thinks she broke it, but he just asks when she noticed it was broken. She says when she pulled it out of the cab at the airport because the driver took every bump to avoid baseball traffic and walks away. Caleb watches her leave and Spencer tells him that she knows what he's going to say, causing him to say that she won't say it. She challenges him to say it and Caleb does: Melissa got back in town two weeks ago and the Phillies had an away game that day, so the traffic would have been in Baltimore. The scene cuts to Aria asking Ezra to talk to her, but he tells her that it's done: she's already submitted six chapters. He asks if Jillian liked liked it: on a scale from 1-10, how pleased? Aria says "9" then changes her answer and tells him that she had notes, before adding that she will talk to her boss and tell her the truth. He tells her that she can't because she'll be kicked the curb and her boss won't trust her again. After he subtly makes a dig at her, she says she's not sure if he wants to hug her or punch her. He rhetorically asks how he could punch her when it wasn't a career move: it was an act of love. He then asks if he could read what she wrote because it's probably better than what he has, and she allows him to. At the Montgomery house, we see Hanna showing Ella a black dress with sequins. Ella says that it's gorgeous and Hanna adds that she found a simple veil to wear with it to add a little mystery. Ella says that the mystery will be how she's going to walk in the dress: she may need to borrow Emily's legs. Hanna says that she will hem it and begs her to try it on with the veil, but Ella doesn't want anything to detract from the dress. Hanna asks if she can do the tables and Ella allows her to before leaving to try on the dress. Aria walks into the living room and Hanna tells her to go back outside because it's bad luck to see the bride. Aria says that she isn't the groom, she's the officiator and Hanna says that she's styling it so they'll both be working the party. Aria asks "Wait, you're going to be there?" and says that it's weird because she didn't invite any friends: she was trying to be sensitive to making her sit at a small wedding with Caleb and Spencer two feet from the ceremony. Hanna says that she doesn't have a issue with Spencer and Caleb and that they are great together, then adds that they're all different people now. The scene cuts to Alison and Elliot sitting outside her house. Noticing that she seems upset, he asks what's wrong. She replies that she and Charlotte stayed up late and talked the night that Charlotte came home; she told Charlotte about them, but she just looked at her and walked upstairs: she felt betrayed. Elliot says that it was probably more by him than her because he was Charlotte's doctor, but Ali says that she felt Charlotte was mad at her and that's why she ran out that night. She says that she might have delivered her sister to whoever killed her, but Elliot grabs her hand and assures her that the person who failed Charlotte in that moment was him. We see Hanna walking to Emily's place where Emily asks her how it went; Hanna says that she is now gainfully employed, at least until tomorrow night, then asks if she wants to order in. Emily tells her that she's actually going to a lecture with one of her classmates to earn some brownie points with the professor and Hanna congratulates her saying that one of them will have a degree that matters. Emily reminds her that she enrolled, but things aren't the way they were four years ago: now she has to think about the fact that they're getting tormented for something that Melissa could have done. A confused Hanna asks if she means Melissa Hastings, causing Emily to say that Melissa may have called Charlotte from the diner and lured her out in the middle of the night. Hanna says that she thought Melissa was in London; Emily says that Spencer thinks Melissa was, but Caleb doesn't. Emily then gets a video call request from Damian, causing Hanna to ask who he is. She tells Hanna that he's her classmate and answers the call. He tells her that the line behind him is to get into the lecture hall and she asks if he can save her a seat. Smiling, he says he wanted to make sure that she was still coming and says he'll see her soon before hanging up. Hanna says that he looks familiar, causing Emily to ask if she's ever bought used books from Hollis. Hanna tells her that they actually got delivered, confusing Emily as she didn't order any. She opens the box and the first book is called "What to Name the Baby"; Hanna asks what's wrong and Emily shows her the book. They realize that the box is from the stalker, and Emily soon sees a bookmark that says "You need to start talking before our baby does". The scene cuts to Caleb and Spencer watching Veronica do a broadcast where she reveals the truth about her diagnosis which, she says, was a wake-up call: she doesn't plan on giving up without a fight. Hanna walks into The Brew and sees Caleb and Spencer together, then asks if Spencer got her messages. She says she shut her phone off and asks what's wrong. Hanna admits that she believes Melissa could have done it because she saw Melissa years ago in London. In the flashback, Hanna is on the phone with Caleb when Melissa walks in and awkwardly greets her. Hanna asks what she's doing there and Melissa replies that she lives nearby, but Hanna clarifies that she meant the event. Melissa says she came with a friend who ditched her because she was on the phone, then finishes off a martini. Hanna asks how Wren is, causing Melissa to admit that he left her and that the scheming nut-job who made their lives a living hell as moved on to mess with hers. Hanna asks if Charlotte called her, but Melissa says that she called Wren and confided in him; now he's looking at Melissa like she should be locked up. Hanna asks if that's because of Bethany Young; Melissa says that if Charlotte can tell Wren, she can tell anyone. She snidely adds that everyone has a past and rhetorically asks Hanna if she's curious what Charlotte will use against her; she grabs Hanna's phone and tries to call Charlotte, saying that someone needs to shut her up for good. Hanna tries to stop her, before grabbing the phone and throwing it at the mirror before saying that she doesn't want to hear her voice. Melissa, who is now smirking, says that Hanna has a funny way of forgiving people. Back in the present, Caleb asks why she didn't say anything but Spencer realizes that she didn't want another person telling her she wasn't over it. Hanna agrees and says that Melissa wasn't either, then asks if she can find out if Melissa called that night as well as what the Hollis blogger's name was. We then see Emily walking with Damian where he asks why she came back to Rosewood. She says that her mom was lonely, so she thought it would be a good idea to stay close. He asks if she wants to get a cup a coffee with him, and she agrees but soon gets a text from Hanna saying "Damian's a reporter. He's playing you. Did the same with Spencer and Melissa. Lose him". Damian walks back out and asks her how she takes her coffee; after a minute, she tells him to skip coffee and they'll have dinner instead. He says that's even better and they leave. The scene cuts to Ezra at The Radley where Liam introduces himself; Ezra asks what he's doing in Rosewood, causing Liam to say that Aria invited him to her parents' wedding. Ezra says that he's meeting with Aria to discuss the book, which Liam says he is looking forward to reading. Ezra says that he just wants to make it clear that the protagonist was inspired by a woman he traveled the world with, it's not Aria. He says that they never left Philly and jokes that some can find romance at the Liberty Bell, causing Liam to realize that they were romantically involved. Aria walks over and greets them before asking how long they were waiting. Liam says that it wasn't long, but says he'll leave them so "Mr. Fitz" can get his feedback. Aria follows Liam asking if Ezra knows about her ghost writing, but he says that now he knows that Ezra was more than just her favorite teacher and asks if he's why she wanted to stay in Rosewood. Before she can answer, Liam steps into an elevator and Aria is standing alone. The scene cuts to Aria trying to call Liam but having to leave a voicemail. She says that she needs to explain and asks him to call her, but says not to after five because she'll be marrying her parents. She then sits dejectedly on the chair in room. We then see Hanna fixing Ella's dress and asking if she ate. Ella says she doesn't remember and asks what day it is, causing Hanna to say that it's her wedding day and that she should stop being nervous: she and Byron were married already. Ella says that when Byron walks into the room, she feel like she's nineteen again. Hanna says that people who are meant to be together take a little break and then find their way back to their first love, causing Ella to say that Byron wasn't her first love and tells Hanna about Ricky. Ella adds that she thought they'd be together forever, but they graduated high school and grew up. Hanna gets a phone call from Jordan, but she says she'll call him back. We later see Alison looking at the text from the stalker and sends a text back: "Sara? Is that you?". A figure blocks the sunlight and a startled Ali turns to see Elliot, who asks if that message was for him. He asks how long she's going to avoid him: she tries to deny it, but he says that he doesn't want to be pushed away because she feels unnecessary guilt. She replies that she's feeling a lot of things, causing him to ask if she can look at him and not see Charlotte. He tells her that he's there and that he's alive, before adding that he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. A shocked Ali asks what he's saying and he says "Exactly what you think I said" and the two share a smile. The scene cuts to Spencer walking into her kitchen where she sees Veronica and Melissa. She wanted to congratulate her mom, but Veronica was asleep when she got home. Veronica and Melissa share a look and Veronica says that, while she was recording her speech, a story came out to crush her opponent. Spencer says that that's politics, causing Melissa to say that that could destroy the goodwill Veronica just earned. Spencer asks how anything about Yvonne's mom could affect Veronica's speech, but Melissa says that it's about Yvonne: she got rid of an unwanted pregnancy in high school. Veronica says that someone found a report of it, which is embarrassing when you're running on a pro-life platform; she adds that the opposing campaign believes that the leak came out of their office, so there will be an investigation. Melissa asks Spencer if she knows anyone who would have put it out there, and they both look at Spencer waiting on an answer. Later that night, we see Emily walking up to the diner talking to Hanna on the phone. She tells her that she had a drink with Damian and the only thing she could find out was that Melissa was back in Rosewood before Charlotte was released. Emily adds that the diner is either really unpopular or closed, then asks her to keep trying and to send her some wedding pictures before hanging up. Emily tries to open the door to the diner but it's locked. She hears a pick-up truck start up and the truck speeds as if they were going to hit her, but then continues down the road. Emily looks back into the diner and sees a light on in the back; the car that tried to hit her returns and Emily bangs on the door hoping to get someone's attention before hiding. The scene then cuts to Byron and Ella standing at the altar and Aria officiating the wedding. As part of the ceremony, she rhetorically asks "Who are we when we're alone and who are we when we are with this other person? Are we really ready to be with another person before we truly know ourselves?". She then says that her parents know exactly who the other person is and what they want. As individuals, they are: loving, wise and sensitive but together, they are inspiring. As Aria is performing the ceremony, Hanna looks down as if she's having second thoughts. After the "I Do's" are said, Aria tells her father that she can kiss her mom but reminds her that they're doing it in front of their daughter. After Byron and Ella break apart from their kiss, Aria spots Liam. We then see Emily trying to get service on her phone, as she walks into the middle of the street. The same car from before starts up again and comes after her; she falls, but rolls out of the way just as the car crushes her phone. She climbs up the ladder to avoid the car and spots the metal rod from Melissa's luggage handle and looks at it. The scene cuts to Caleb and Spencer discussing who could have leaked information about Yvonne. Caleb says that it can't be Mona, but Spencer says he doesn't know that. He tells her that he made it clear that Mona would be back in the ground, breathing through a straw, if Mona messes with this family. Spencer asks if he thinks Sara Harvey did this, as Veronica walks into the room. Veronica tells her that she got off the phone with Gil and suggests she come inside, causing Spencer to say that she is inside and asks what he said. Veronica says that Yvonne's mom hired an expert to track down the source of the leak, which was traced to Spencer's IP address. Spencer says that she hasn't touched her computer all day, since she was with Caleb watching her speech on his computer. Veronica tells Spencer not to lie to her and realizes that that's how Spencer knew about her diagnosis, but Spencer says that that's not how she knew. Caleb says that he leaked it, not Spencer, and that the other campaign was going to do the same to her. Veronica says that that wasn't his call to make and kicks him off of the campaign, as well as suggesting he grab his things and leave that night. We see Emily looking at the car again, which doesn't move for a few minutes, then drives away. Emily gets down from the roof, but the car comes back aiming to hit her. She quickly climbs up the ladder; however, the car hits what she climbs onto and she drops the rod. An unseen person gets out of the car and grabs the rod before driving away. Back at the wedding, Liam asks Aria where her parents are going for their honeymoon and she says that her mom had a groupon so they're going to Atlantic City. She then says that she's joking and they'll be at a motel down the shore where they spent a college weekend, which Liam says is sweet. She thanks him for coming and he says that he's glad he did: it was helpful to hear her thoughts about true love and commitment. She apologizes for not being honest about her history with Ezra, causing him to ask why she held back. She says that she wasn't being completely honest with herself and it was complicated. He says it wasn't if she was writing about him on the page, but she says she wasn't but then says maybe she was. She says that she's confused, but maybe writing about it helped her figure things out. Liam cautiously asks if she has and she said she thinks so. He asks how it ends and she says she didn't know until right now; they smile at each other and share a kiss. The scene cuts to Hanna cleaning up the apartment when she spots a wedding veil and tries it on, looking at herself in the window. She calls Jordan and leaves a voice mail for him saying that she's sorry she hasn't called back, but she's been in full wedding mode then clarifies that she means someone else's; she then adds that for theirs, she thinks she picked a wedding date and asks how May 17th sounds to him. She tells him to call her back and adds that she loves him, smiling, before looking at the window again. We then see Caleb packing his bags, as Spencer tearfully pleads with him to tell Veronica that he didn't leak the information. Caleb says that it should be him, not her, if there needs to be a scapegoat and promises her that he'll find out who did this. He adds that she needs to find out what Melissa has been up to and that he can only cover for one sister at a time. Spencer asks where he's doing to go and he says he'll work it out; Spencer whispers that she wants him to stay and embraces him. He says that he knows she does, but he can't and kisses her again. The scene cuts to Emily meeting with Hanna and puts something on the table; Hanna asks what it is and Emily says it's what's left of her phone, causing Hanna to ask what happened. She asks if Emily went back to the tunnel or if her car broke down; Emily says that she couldn't even make it to her car and, when she did, she was shaking so much that she could hardly drive. Hanna asks if Sara came after her, causing Emily to say that it wasn't Sara who attacked her. She doesn't know who did, but Sara wants the murder solved: this person wants to cover it up. Hanna asks how Emily knows, causing Emily to say it's because she may have found the weapon and they were willing to kill her to get it back. Hanna asks if there is more than one person after them now and Emily says that there are definitely two. We then see Aria and Liam kissing on the couch, as a figure moves around outside casting shadows. There is a knock on the door and Aria is surprised to find an elated Alison and Elliot; Ali apologizes saying that she told Elliot it was late and they were sleeping, but he says they weren't and points Liam out. Aria says that the party is kind of over and asks if they were looking to, but Elliot interrupts and says "get married tonight" since she is now licensed. Aria is confused and asks if they want her to marry the two of them to each other, causing Elliot to jokingly ask if English is her first language. Aria says that she can't marry them, but Ali says that the twinkle lights are still on in her backyard and Elliot adds that he has rings. The episode ends with an unseen person wearing gloves reading a manual to a universal remote control. Next to them, is a slice of white wedding cake meaning that they were likely at Byron and Ella's wedding. Notes *The hole in the wall in Sara's closet has been fixed. *At the beginning of the episode, Hanna hadn't planned her wedding at all. By the end, she picks a date. (May 17) *Spencer confronts Veronica about her diagnosis. *Byron asks Aria to officiate his wedding to Ella. *The girls suspect Melissa of killing Charlotte. *Emily says that there are two people after them: Sara, who wants the murder solved, and the person who tried to kill Emily. *Byron and Ella get remarried. *Alison and Elliot get engaged in this episode; At the end they ask Aria to marry them. *Veronica kicks Caleb off of the campaign, as well as out of her home. *Ezra finds out about Aria's ghost writing. Title and Background *It refers to everything that happened to the characters, and as Melissa points out, that Charlotte could possibly use against them. *It also may refer to Melissa's broken suitcase. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (credited only) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Blake Berris as Damian Hayes *Huw Collins as Elliot Rollins *Roberto Aguire as Liam Greene Trivia *The table read was on August 19th, 2015. *Filming began August 20th, 2015 and wrapped on August 29th, 2015. *Some scenes for this episode were reshot on the last day of filming Season 6. *The intro in this episode features Emily doing the 'Shhh'. Featured Music *"Take Me Back" by In The Valley Below - (Aria tells Liam she doesn't know how to tell Ezra that she wrote chapters for his book under his name and submitted them Jillian, he tries to assure her that everything will be fine) *"Hold On to Me" by The Cold and Lovely - (Hanna gives Ella some suggestions on what she could wear for the wedding) *"I Can't Thank You Enough" by Matthew Perryman Jones - (As they have lunch, Byron asks Aria if she would officiate his and Ella's wedding) *"Perfect Match" by Ourlives - (Spencer and Caleb watch Veronica's announcement about her medical issues, then Hanna joins them and suggests to them the possibility that Melissa could have killed Charlotte) *"Follow You" by Pretty Hectic - (Liam introduces himself to Ezra; Ezra tells him that the woman in his book is not in reference to Aria which leads to him accidentally revealing their past relationship to Liam) *"Here We Go Again" by Stacey K. Black - (Aria explains to Liam why didn't tell him about her past history with Ezra; Hanna tries on one of the extra wedding veil, then calls Jordan and suggests a date for their wedding) Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 6x17 Official Promo “We've All Got Baggage"|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x17 Canadian M3 Promo “We've All Got Baggage"|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x17 Sneak Peek 1 “We've All Got Baggage"|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 6x17 Sneak Peek 2 “We've All Got Baggage"|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 6x17 Sneak Peek 3 “We've All Got Baggage"|Sneak Peek #3 Gallery Behind the Scenes Tumblr nt5m1xlNfY1s77n6co2 500.jpg IMG_20150820_220628.jpg IMG_20150820_220731.jpg CM4vym6WcAAvsE6.jpg CM4vynEWEAA4lfo.jpg CM5Qq4KWgAAGwTr.jpg CM-42RjVEAAD2_H.jpg CM-SmiQVEAA_p5k.jpg CM-SmiGUcAAIebk.jpg 11821658 1549333311989481 1831626822 n.jpg IMG_20150824_223237.JPG CNLbPmTUYAAy0xx.jpg CNLbPmXVAAAIuli.jpg CNLbPmWUwAA71gt.jpg IMG_20150825_195305.jpg IMG_20150825_195307.jpg IMG_20150825_195313.jpg IMG_20150825_195253.jpg IMG_20150825_195258.jpg Khguftu.png Jhfgfds.png Iyglviyi.png Ashholly.png Btsddd.png Ghcghc.png Gvgggvl.png HastingsLady6171.png Hvuhv.png 617 bts 230.png Lucy617.png Lucybts617.png Pokyhtdt.png Verspencemelissa.png Vb hgchc.png Vggkvufyk.png Vhvjvcxrjy.png IMG_20150902_193154.jpg IMG_20150902_193248.jpg IMG_20150902_193250.jpg IMG_20150902_193252.jpg IMG_20150902_193149.jpg IMG_20150902_193512.jpg IMG_20150902_230503.jpg hfgf,guk.png CQXm8BMUsAAr-rf.jpg CQXIBUVUYAAp8RP.jpg Screenshot_2016-01-15-20-13-24.png Screenshot_2016-01-15-20-13-45.png Screenshot_2016-01-15-20-14-10.png Screenshot_2016-01-15-20-14-32.png 140462_0029-900x600.jpg 141075_0509-900x601.jpg 141075_0514-900x601.jpg 140462_0051-900x600.jpg 140462_0054-900x720.jpg 140462_0062-900x599.jpg 140462_0067-900x600.jpg 140462_0072-900x600.jpg 140462_0085-900x600.jpg 140462_0100-900x600.jpg 140462_9411-400x599.jpg 140462_9432-400x599.jpg 140462_9441-400x599.jpg 140462_9443-400x599.jpg 141075_0627-900x601.jpg 141075_0896-900x601.jpg 141075_0901-900x601.jpg 141075_0905-900x575.jpg Promotional 140462_0942-900x600.jpg 140462_0948-400x599.jpg 140462_0998-900x600.jpg 140462_1048-400x599.jpg 140462_1051-900x720.jpg 140462_1070-900x600.jpg 141075_0489-900x601.jpg 141075_0543-900x601.jpg 140462_1114-900x600.jpg 140462_1117-900x600.jpg 140462_1128-900x600.jpg 140462_1133-400x599.jpg 140462_1160-900x600.jpg 140462_1185-400x599.jpg 140462_1222-400x599.jpg 141075_0622-400x598.jpg 141075_0700-900x601.jpg 141075_0743-900x601.jpg 141075_0810-900x601.jpg 141075_0843-400x598.jpg 141075_0866-900x601.jpg 141075_0874-900x601.jpg 141075_0880-900x601.jpg Screencaps 6.17-001.jpg 6.17-002.jpg 6.17-003.jpg 6.17-004.jpg 6.17-005.jpg 6.17-006.jpg 6.17-007.jpg 6.17-008.jpg 6.17-009.jpg 6.17-010.jpg 6.17-011.jpg 6.17-012.jpg 6.17-013.jpg 6.17-014.jpg 6.17-015.jpg 6.17-016.jpg 6.17-017.jpg 6.17-018.jpg 6.17-019.jpg 6.17-020.jpg 6.17-021.jpg 6.17-022.jpg 6.17-023.jpg 6.17-024.jpg 6.17-025.jpg 6.17-026.jpg 6.17-027.jpg 6.17-028.jpg 6.17-029.jpg 6.17-030.jpg 6.17-031.jpg 6.17-032.jpg 6.17-033.jpg 6.17-034.jpg 6.17-035.jpg 6.17-036.jpg 6.17-037.jpg 6.17-038.jpg 6.17-039.jpg 6.17-040.jpg 6.17-041.jpg 6.17-042.jpg 6.17-043.jpg 6.17-044.jpg 6.17-045.jpg 6.17-046.jpg 6.17-047.jpg 6.17-048.jpg 6.17-049.jpg 6.17-050.jpg 6.17-051.jpg 6.17-052.jpg 6.17-053.jpg 6.17-054.jpg 6.17-055.jpg 6.17-056.jpg 6.17-057.jpg 6.17-058.jpg 6.17-059.jpg 6.17-060.jpg 6.17-061.jpg 6.17-062.jpg 6.17-063.jpg 6.17-064.jpg 6.17-065.jpg 6.17-066.jpg 6.17-067.jpg 6.17-068.jpg 6.17-069.jpg 6.17-070.jpg 6.17-071.jpg 6.17-072.jpg 6.17-073.jpg 6.17-074.jpg 6.17-075.jpg 6.17-076.jpg 6.17-077.jpg 6.17-078.jpg 6.17-079.jpg 6.17-080.jpg 6.17-081.jpg 6.17-082.jpg 6.17-083.jpg 6.17-084.jpg 6.17-085.jpg 6.17-086.jpg 6.17-087.jpg 6.17-088.jpg 6.17-089.jpg 6.17-090.jpg 6.17-091.jpg 6.17-092.jpg 6.17-093.jpg 6.17-094.jpg 6.17-095.jpg 6.17-096.jpg 6.17-097.jpg 6.17-098.jpg 6.17-099.jpg 6.17-100.jpg 6.17-101.jpg 6.17-102.jpg 6.17-103.jpg 6.17-104.jpg 6.17-105.jpg 6.17-106.jpg 6.17-107.jpg 6.17-108.jpg 6.17-109.jpg 6.17-110.jpg 6.17-111.jpg 6.17-112.jpg 6.17-113.jpg 6.17-114.jpg 6.17-115.jpg 6.17-116.jpg 6.17-117.jpg 6.17-118.jpg 6.17-119.jpg 6.17-120.jpg 6.17-121.jpg 6.17-122.jpg 6.17-123.jpg 6.17-124.jpg 6.17-125.jpg 6.17-126.jpg 6.17-127.jpg 6.17-128.jpg 6.17-129.jpg 6.17-130.jpg 6.17-131.jpg 6.17-132.jpg 6.17-133.jpg 6.17-134.jpg 6.17-135.jpg 6.17-136.jpg 6.17-137.jpg 6.17-138.jpg 6.17-139.jpg 6.17-140.jpg 6.17-141.jpg 6.17-142.jpg 6.17-143.jpg 6.17-144.jpg 6.17-145.jpg 6.17-146.jpg 6.17-147.jpg 6.17-148.jpg 6.17-149.jpg 6.17-150.jpg 6.17-151.jpg 6.17-152.jpg 6.17-153.jpg 6.17-154.jpg 6.17-155.jpg 6.17-156.jpg 6.17-157.jpg 6.17-158.jpg 6.17-159.jpg 6.17-160.jpg 6.17-161.jpg 6.17-162.jpg 6.17-163.jpg 6.17-164.jpg 6.17-165.jpg 6.17-166.jpg 6.17-167.jpg 6.17-168.jpg 6.17-169.jpg 6.17-170.jpg 6.17-171.jpg 6.17-172.jpg 6.17-173.jpg 6.17-174.jpg 6.17-175.jpg 6.17-176.jpg 6.17-177.jpg 6.17-178.jpg 6.17-179.jpg 6.17-180.jpg 6.17-181.jpg 6.17-182.jpg 6.17-183.jpg 6.17-184.jpg 6.17-185.jpg 6.17-186.jpg 6.17-187.jpg 6.17-188.jpg 6.17-189.jpg 6.17-190.jpg 6.17-191.jpg 6.17-192.jpg 6.17-193.jpg 6.17-194.jpg 6.17-195.jpg 6.17-196.jpg 6.17-197.jpg 6.17-198.jpg 6.17-199.jpg 6.17-200.jpg 6.17-201.jpg 6.17-202.jpg 6.17-203.jpg 6.17-204.jpg 6.17-205.jpg 6.17-206.jpg 6.17-207.jpg 6.17-208.jpg 6.17-209.jpg 6.17-210.jpg 6.17-211.jpg 6.17-212.jpg 6.17-213.jpg 6.17-214.jpg 6.17-215.jpg 6.17-216.jpg 6.17-217.jpg 6.17-218.jpg 6.17-219.jpg 6.17-220.jpg 6.17-221.jpg 6.17-222.jpg 6.17-223.jpg 6.17-224.jpg 6.17-225.jpg 6.17-226.jpg 6.17-227.jpg 6.17-228.jpg 6.17-229.jpg 6.17-230.jpg 6.17-231.jpg 6.17-232.jpg 6.17-233.jpg 6.17-234.jpg 6.17-235.jpg 6.17-236.jpg 6.17-237.jpg 6.17-238.jpg 6.17-239.jpg 6.17-240.jpg 6.17-241.jpg 6.17-242.jpg 6.17-243.jpg 6.17-244.jpg 6.17-245.jpg 6.17-246.jpg 6.17-247.jpg 6.17-248.jpg 6.17-249.jpg 6.17-250.jpg 6.17-251.jpg 6.17-252.jpg 6.17-253.jpg 6.17-254.jpg 6.17-255.jpg 6.17-256.jpg 6.17-257.jpg 6.17-258.jpg 6.17-259.jpg 6.17-260.jpg 6.17-261.jpg 6.17-262.jpg 6.17-263.jpg 6.17-264.jpg 6.17-265.jpg 6.17-266.jpg 6.17-267.jpg 6.17-268.jpg 6.17-269.jpg 6.17-270.jpg 6.17-271.jpg 6.17-272.jpg 6.17-273.jpg 6.17-274.jpg 6.17-275.jpg 6.17-276.jpg 6.17-277.jpg 6.17-278.jpg 6.17-279.jpg 6.17-280.jpg 6.17-281.jpg 6.17-282.jpg 6.17-283.jpg 6.17-284.jpg 6.17-285.jpg 6.17-286.jpg 6.17-287.jpg 6.17-288.jpg 6.17-289.jpg 6.17-290.jpg 6.17-291.jpg 6.17-292.jpg 6.17-293.jpg 6.17-294.jpg 6.17-295.jpg 6.17-296.jpg 6.17-297.jpg 6.17-298.jpg 6.17-299.jpg 6.17-300.jpg 6.17-301.jpg 6.17-302.jpg 6.17-303.jpg 6.17-304.jpg 6.17-305.jpg 6.17-306.jpg 6.17-307.jpg 6.17-308.jpg 6.17-309.jpg 6.17-310.jpg 6.17-311.jpg 6.17-312.jpg 6.17-313.jpg 6.17-314.jpg 6.17-315.jpg 6.17-316.jpg 6.17-317.jpg 6.17-318.jpg 6.17-319.jpg 6.17-320.jpg 6.17-321.jpg 6.17-322.jpg 6.17-323.jpg 6.17-324.jpg 6.17-325.jpg 6.17-326.jpg 6.17-327.jpg 6.17-328.jpg 6.17-329.jpg 6.17-330.jpg 6.17-331.jpg 6.17-332.jpg 6.17-333.jpg 6.17-334.jpg 6.17-335.jpg 6.17-336.jpg 6.17-337.jpg 6.17-338.jpg 6.17-339.jpg 6.17-340.jpg 6.17-341.jpg 6.17-342.jpg 6.17-343.jpg 6.17-344.jpg 6.17-345.jpg 6.17-346.jpg 6.17-347.jpg 6.17-348.jpg 6.17-349.jpg 6.17-350.jpg 6.17-351.jpg 6.17-352.jpg 6.17-353.jpg 6.17-354.jpg 6.17-355.jpg 6.17-356.jpg 6.17-357.jpg 6.17-358.jpg 6.17-359.jpg 6.17-360.jpg 6.17-361.jpg 6.17-362.jpg 6.17-363.jpg 6.17-364.jpg 6.17-365.jpg 6.17-366.jpg 6.17-367.jpg 6.17-368.jpg 6.17-369.jpg 6.17-370.jpg 6.17-371.jpg 6.17-372.jpg 6.17-373.jpg 6.17-374.jpg 6.17-375.jpg 6.17-376.jpg 6.17-377.jpg 6.17-378.jpg 6.17-379.jpg 6.17-380.jpg 6.17-381.jpg 6.17-382.jpg 6.17-383.jpg 6.17-384.jpg 6.17-385.jpg 6.17-386.jpg 6.17-387.jpg 6.17-388.jpg 6.17-389.jpg 6.17-390.jpg 6.17-391.jpg 6.17-392.jpg 6.17-393.jpg 6.17-394.jpg 6.17-395.jpg 6.17-396.jpg 6.17-397.jpg 6.17-398.jpg 6.17-399.jpg 6.17-400.jpg 6.17-401.jpg 6.17-402.jpg 6.17-403.jpg 6.17-404.jpg 6.17-405.jpg 6.17-406.jpg 6.17-407.jpg 6.17-408.jpg 6.17-409.jpg 6.17-410.jpg 6.17-411.jpg 6.17-412.jpg 6.17-413.jpg 6.17-414.jpg 6.17-415.jpg 6.17-416.jpg 6.17-417.jpg 6.17-418.jpg 6.17-419.jpg 6.17-420.jpg 6.17-421.jpg 6.17-422.jpg 6.17-423.jpg 6.17-424.jpg 6.17-425.jpg 6.17-426.jpg 6.17-427.jpg 6.17-428.jpg 6.17-429.jpg 6.17-430.jpg 6.17-431.jpg 6.17-432.jpg 6.17-433.jpg 6.17-434.jpg 6.17-435.jpg 6.17-436.jpg 6.17-437.jpg 6.17-438.jpg 6.17-439.jpg 6.17-440.jpg 6.17-441.jpg 6.17-442.jpg 6.17-443.jpg 6.17-444.jpg 6.17-445.jpg 6.17-446.jpg 6.17-447.jpg 6.17-448.jpg 6.17-449.jpg 6.17-450.jpg 6.17-451.jpg 6.17-452.jpg 6.17-453.jpg 6.17-454.jpg 6.17-455.jpg 6.17-456.jpg 6.17-457.jpg 6.17-458.jpg 6.17-459.jpg 6.17-460.jpg 6.17-461.jpg 6.17-462.jpg 6.17-463.jpg 6.17-464.jpg 6.17-465.jpg 6.17-466.jpg 6.17-467.jpg 6.17-468.jpg 6.17-469.jpg 6.17-470.jpg 6.17-471.jpg 6.17-472.jpg 6.17-473.jpg 6.17-474.jpg 6.17-475.jpg 6.17-476.jpg 6.17-477.jpg 6.17-478.jpg 6.17-479.jpg 6.17-480.jpg 6.17-481.jpg 6.17-482.jpg 6.17-483.jpg 6.17-484.jpg 6.17-485.jpg 6.17-486.jpg 6.17-487.jpg 6.17-488.jpg 6.17-489.jpg 6.17-490.jpg 6.17-491.jpg 6.17-492.jpg 6.17-493.jpg 6.17-494.jpg 6.17-495.jpg 6.17-496.jpg 6.17-497.jpg 6.17-498.jpg 6.17-499.jpg 6.17-500.jpg 6.17-501.jpg 6.17-502.jpg 6.17-503.jpg 6.17-504.jpg 6.17-505.jpg 6.17-506.jpg 6.17-507.jpg 6.17-508.jpg 6.17-509.jpg 6.17-510.jpg 6.17-511.jpg 6.17-512.jpg 6.17-513.jpg 6.17-514.jpg 6.17-515.jpg 6.17-516.jpg 6.17-517.jpg 6.17-518.jpg 6.17-519.jpg 6.17-520.jpg 6.17-521.jpg 6.17-522.jpg 6.17-523.jpg 6.17-524.jpg 6.17-525.jpg 6.17-526.jpg 6.17-527.jpg 6.17-528.jpg 6.17-529.jpg 6.17-530.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 6 Category:6B Category:Episodes Category:Freeform